O Canto do Destino
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Rin era uma bela camponesa que despertou paixões no coração de Sesshoumaru. Mas para que tornasse o próximo rei de Silvermoon, já que seu pai falecera, ele teria que se casar. Uma emocionante história de amor! Sesshy e Rin!


_Notas Inicias: _

_Estou de volta! Perdão por não continuar a série "O Doce Sabor", mas em breve vou retomá-la! Dedico esta fic à todos as fãs do Sesshy, e espero que se emocionem nessa nova história de amor e aventura._

_Beijos no coração,_

_Isis Silvermoon_

**Inglaterra, 1842**

O clima não estava muito alegre naquela manhã. Servos, cozinheiras, lacaios, todo o povo do reino mergulhando em lágrimas. Na madrugada anterior, o rei havia falecido de uma grave doença respiratória, os médicos tentaram todas as possibilidades de salvação, mas Deus e o destino os levaram. A rainha, lembrou-se da promessa que havia feito com seu amado rei.

**Flashback**

_Tarde da noite, o rei Inutaisho estava piorando e estava Izayoi desesperada por dentro, embora seus olhos denunciassem sua preocupação, pois seu marido não gostava de vê-la triste... Então, Inutaisho pegou suas mãos com dificuldade olhando nos olhos de sua rainha: _

**Inutaisho: **_Izayoi, quando eu não estiver mais aqui, quero que faça uma coisa por mim, querida..._

**Izayoi:** _Não diga isso meu amor, você vai se curar vai estar firme e forte como sempre foi! Não quero que me deixes, por favor..._

**Inutaisho: **_Sei que é doloroso para todos e para você meu amor, todos nós não vivemos pra sempre. Por favor, me prometa o que pedirei?_

**Izayoi: **_Tudo bem farei o que quiser por você meu amor... Diga._

**Inutaisho: **_Quando eu fechar meus olhos eternamente, providencie um baile, uma grande festa, pois preciso que nosso filho, Sesshoumaru case-se o mais rápido possível, pois você sabe o que acontecerá se isto não acontecer._

**Izayoi: **_Naraku poderá tomar o trono e todo o reino. _

**Inutaisho:**_ Exatamente. Por favor, faça isso por mim, sei que Sesshoumaru é responsável e será um rei muito melhor que eu._

**Izayoi:**_ Você é insubstituível meu amor, eu te amo, sempre te amarei!_

**Inutaisho: **_Você sempre foi e sempre será a minha rainha! – Acariciou o rosto da amada e lentamente fechou os olhos._

**Izayoi : **_Obrigada por me amar, meu rei... Sempre estará junto a mim – Dizia chorando, e beijou os lábios já frios do marido – Eu cumprirei a promessa – Sussurrou _

**Fim do Flashback**

Perto do reino, havia um pequeno vilarejo na floresta. Caminhava alegremente com sua cesta vazia, pois sua mãe pediu para que colhesse algumas flores para enfeitar a mesa da pequena sala de estar. Rin Flowers era seu nome, uma linda e jovem camponesa encantando todos em sua volta com seu sorriso e bondade. Ajudava os idosos e crianças doentes com suas ervas plantadas próximas à sua cabana. Seus trajes eram simples e ao mesmo tempo graciosos, uma saia marrom com um avental branco, corpete preto moldando as curvas e blusa branca não muito decotada. Calçava suas sapatilhas pretas simples e sempre andava com seus acessórios em seus cabelos, como rosas artificiais brancas em algumas mechas.

Naquela manhã, Rin caminhava tranquilamente pela floresta. Enquanto caminhava, cantava alegremente uma linda canção com sua doce e angelical voz, o que não muito longe dali araiu um certo príncipe do oeste. O mesmo, encantou-se com aquela linda voz e desejava saber de quem era a dona daquela voz que o inebriava. De repente ouviu o som de cavalos cavalgando por perto. Estranho, raramente nobres passavam por aqui. Não demorou muito , um cavalo a derrubou no chão, só teve tempo de ouvir o grito de susto do animal.

- Tenha mais cuidado! Olhe por onde pisa da próxima vez! – Rin ouviu uma grave voz, forte e sedutora, mas bem grosseira por sinal!

-Ei! Quem você pensa que é para me tratar de um modo tão grosseiro hein? – Ousada, encarou o homem, mal sabia quem ele era.

- Não penso, eu sou. Um tanto ousada, por me desafiar, senhorita, até fico admirado uma camponesa enfrentar o príncipe de Silvermoon – Sesshoumaru finalmente encontrou quem era a dona daquela voz percebeu que algo especial havia nela, além de sua beleza encantadora.

Rin não acreditava no que ouvia, engoliu seco e sentiu seu corpo tremer. O arrependimento e o remorso tomaram conta de si – Perdão pela minha ousadia, milorde, eu não sabia – Curvou-se envergonhada, naquele momento desejou ser um ratinho, assim ela poderia fugir e se esconder daquela situação embaraçosa. Sesshoumaru deliciou-se com a reação dela, como se ele fosse o predador e ela a presa.

- Pois agora que já sabe que isso não se repita! – O príncipe a olhava nos olhos, como se quisesse devorá-la, o que deixou a menina encabulada com aquele olhar, mal podia definir se era medo ou atração, algo mais forte.

-Não se repetirá milorde. Mas aconselho ao senhor ser mais educado. - A resposta dela fez com que o príncipe saltasse do cavalo e a prensasse contra uma árvore, ambos com os corpos colados, ofegando a respiração da jovem.

- A senhorita gosta de provocar não é? Saiba que estará em perigo se tentar me desafiar – Disse com o rosto próximo ao dela.

- Olha, eu estou tremendo de medo. Olha, quer saber? Vocês nobres acham que podem tudo, devido à vida boa, riqueza, servos à sua mercê, humilhar os que tem menos condições financeiras, para mim vocês não passam de ratos nojentos roedores , que só pensam no seu próprio nariz, enquanto o país está sofrendo nas garras de Naraku. – Sim, naquela época havia assassinatos e corrupção, prejudicando pessoas com poucos recursos. Naraku havia tomado muitos vilarejos do Norte e principalmente do Leste, Rin ainda lembra-se do dia em que ele e seu exército ameaçaram de tomar o vilarejo do Oeste – Se o senhor está mal informado, "príncipe", o vilarejo onde eu moro já está farto de tantas ameaças, eu acho que o senhor deveria tomar alguma providência já que será o futuro rei não é?

Sesshoumaru achou impressionante a atitude corajosa de enfrentá-lo, estava gostando disso. Afinal, ele detesta mulheres frágeis e principalmente fúteis, ele desejou conhecer o mundo desta menina melhor. A encarou severo e apertou seu corpo contra o dela na árvore – Escute aqui garota insolente! Admito que seja muito corajosa para me enfrentar, só quero lhe lembrar senhorita, que deves mais respeito a mim! Quanto às providências, isso não lhe convém! – Os olhos dele eram penetrantes, Rin sentia como se sua garganta tivesse um nó impossível de desatá-lo.

- O senhor poderia, por favor, afastar-se um pouco? Está me machucando – Mesmo assim continuou firme o encarando.

- E por que eu deveria? – Com sua garra desatou o nó de sua blusa, introduzindo a mão por dentro, acariciou levemente o seio esquerdo, deixando Rin muito nervosa e o empurrou com toda sua força.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Desejou esbofeteá-lo, mas hesitou pois se desse um tapa, estaria ferrada, talvez presa por violência perante um príncipe – Com todo o respeito, vá se divertir com suas damas da corte , que eu não tenho essa vocação.

Sesshoumaru não resistiu e gargalhou – A senhorita me diverte muito, como se chama?

- E por que eu deveria dizer o meu nome, senhor?

-Por que além de ser uma camponesa, é uma serva do reino, já que moras no vilarejo do Oeste. Então, és obrigada a me dizer seu nome.

-Rin -Suspirou derrotada, voltando a encará-lo – Rin Flowers...

-Belo nome para uma camponesa corajosa, ousada, insolente e devo admitir és muito bonita.

-É pra agradecer estes elogios? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem medo de encará-lo.

"Garota atrevida!" Pensou Sesshoumaru cerrando os dentes, mantendo sua expressão sarcástica – Bem senhorita, gostaria muito de ficar conversando, mas tenho deveres a cumprir com o reino, espero vê-la mais vezes! – Montou em seu cavalo não tirando o olhar sobre ela "Ela é encantadora, corajosa, tem um ótimo senso de humor. A rainha perfeita para mim."

Rin apenas o olhava de braços cruzados respondendo em seguida com má vontade – Igualmente, passar bem senhor Sesshoumaru."Ele pode ser um príncipe, mas isso não vai ficar assim! Ou eu não me chamo Rin Flowers!"

No castelo, Sesshoumaru adentrava um pouco exausto, pois havia resolvido assuntos políticos pendentes por fora do reino e fazia de tudo para que Naraku não tomasse o vilarejo, aquilo preocupou já que aquela bela camponesa residia por lá. Precisava logo arranjar uma noiva e casar-se o mais rápido possível.

-Sesshoumaru! Meu filho, que bom que voltou! Olha, daqui a 3 dias será o grande baile e convidei todas as princesas e moças nobres para que você escolha calmamente durante a noite e fazê-la como sua rainha - Izayoi comentava eufórica.

-Eu já a encontrei, minha mãe! Não precisava de todo esse trabalho – O príncipe simplesmente respondeu deixando sua mãe incrédula no que acabara de ouvir.

-Eu ouvi bem? Você já encontrou? Como? Não! Isso eu não vou permitir! Mas o que é isso, meu filho? Age as coisas de uma forma sem pelo menos me avisar?

-Pois é mamãe, as coisas acontecem de uma maneira imprevisível não acha? – Sorriu de canto para ela.

-E eu posso saber quem é a felizarda, pelo menos! – Perguntou curiosa

- No devido tempo, irá saber minha mãe. De preferência no dia do Baile, que tal?

-Eu espero que esta "pretendente" seja a esposa certa pra você e principalmente uma rainha respeitada!

- E será minha mãe, como à senhora – A beijou no rosto, em seguida subiu para os seus aposentos, não conseguia tirar aquela camponesa corajosa da cabeça, tinha certeza que ela seria a esposa ideal para ele.

Naquela noite, na humilde cabana, Rin também não conseguia parar de pensar no príncipe.

-Mas o que é isso, Rin... Ele será o futuro rei, você não tem nenhuma chance com ele, afinal você é uma pobre camponesa que só colhe lenha e flores – Dizia para si mesma.

-Sonhando acordada, Rin?

-Ah, vovó Kaede! Só estava perdida nos pensamentos mesmo.

-Acho que esta correspondência para você responderá seus pensamentos, querida – Entregou um envelope azul com detalhes em dourado com o emblema da família Taisho e um grande embrulho, uma caixa branca com um laço dourado.

-Nossa, e vem lá do reino o que será vovó?- Ao pegar o envelope, Rin estava muito surpresa, seus olhos traduziam isso, espantados sem dúvida.

-Abra e saberá querida! – Kaede sorriu em resposta.

Ao abrir o envelope, a menina quase caiu da cadeira ao ler do que se tratava.

-Vovó, isso é um convite!

-Convite? Deixe-me ver querida! – Curiosa, Kaede pegou das mãos de Rin que entregara à ela.

"_Rin Flowers,_

_Você está convidada para O Grande Baile Anual da independência de Silvermoon, será uma honra para nós sua presença em nosso reino._

_P.S: Caso não tiver roupa adequada para a ocasião,aceite este vestido como um presente._

_Espero vê-la novamente neste baile._

"_Ass: Príncipe Sesshoumaru Taisho de Silvermoon"_

- Rin! Que maravilha, você além de ser convidada pelo príncipe, ganhou este lindo presente! Acho que está muito enganada em relação ao que disse anteriormente, querida.

-Eu não sei vovó Kaede, mal conheço o príncipe. Qual foi a razão dele ter me convidado?

-Eu não sei meu amor, só indo ao baile para encontrar a resposta desta pergunta – Sorriu

-Aii eu não sei vovó, ele é muito grosseiro e se acha superior aos outros, tudo bem ele é um príncipe, mas eu acho que ele deveria aprender umas boas maneiras!

- Bem querida, alguns príncipes agem desta forma mesmo, mas parece que ele parece ser um bom homem.

-É apesar de ele ser metido, ele é muito bonito e interessante. Aposto que muitas mulheres sonham em se casar com ele.

-E a senhorita também, não é Rin?

-Ah vovó, não vou mentir pra senhora, eu sonho sim , mas não acredito em tais milagres, sabe?

-Menina, não diga isso! Sua beleza natural é encantadora, tenho certeza que o príncipe se apaixonou por você. É raro e muito difícil vê-lo convidar uma dama para uma festa. Eu sei disso porque faço parte da cozinha do reino, você sabe. E sempre conversei com a rainha, não sabe como ela adora brincar na cozinha.

-Nossa vovó, uma rainha pilotando o fogão à lenha? É uma raridade entre as rainhas hoje em dia.

-É verdade, a rainha Izayoi é diferente de muitas rainhas existentes por aí.

-Eu imagino que a rainha seja generosa e bondosa.

-É sim, mas também muito exigente, tenho certeza que ela gostará de você querida.

-Eu espero, mas eu queria saber o que o príncipe quer comigo, geralmente os príncipes não mandam um recado particular em convites.

-Acredito que ele queira conhecê-la melhor, Rin.

-Tudo bem, eu irei ao baile, pois não decepcionaria a rainha Izayoi.

-É assim que se fala meu amor!

_-_Bem vovó irei dormir, amanhã devo estar bem disposta para ver a rainha e o príncipe. Boa noite!

- Durma com Deus querida, tenha ótimos sonhos!

Rin adentrou em seu humilde quarto, tomou um banho quente com água fervida preparada por sua avó. Pensou em Sesshoumaru, realmente não conseguia entender a mudança de atitude tomada por ele. Qual era a verdadeira intenção em relação à ela? A única opção para menina descobrir a resposta, era indo mesmo a este Baile.

No dia seguinte, Rin retomou suas tarefas como sempre fazia todas as manhãs. Colheu algumas flores e frutas pela floresta, estava alegre e ansiosa para o Baile. Estava tão distraída nos pensamentos que nem percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

De repente, sentiu um puxão forte em seus braços, seu sorriso imediatamente se fechou, o medo tomou conta de seus belos olhos inocentes.

-Na-Naraku?

-Huhuhuhu. Vejo que não se esqueceu de mim, menina. Sabe, eu ando muito bem informado e soube que foi convidada para uma "ocasião especial".

-Por favor, me solte! Está me machucando...

-Eu só vim lhe pedir um pequeno favorzinho.

-Eu não farei nenhum serviço sujo, seu malvado!

Ele apertou mais forte a mão que segurava-a pelo braço – Oooh irá sim, senão sofrerá com as conseqüências e sabe muito bem quais são- Rin estava encurralada, se ela não aceitasse , com certeza ele teria coragem e frieza de matá-la.

-Eu não farei e me solte! –Rin se contorcia tentando livrar-se das "garras" dele. Em um ato de covardia, Naraku respondeu com uma bofetada a fazendo cair no chão, seguido de dois socos nos braços...

-Isso é só um aviso! Se não roubar as ações da família Taisho, eu a matarei!

Rin apenas chorava cobrindo o rosto machucado com as mãos. Um lacaio passou por perto e desceu do seu cavalo para ajudá-la.

-A senhorita está bem? Não precisa ficar com medo, sou um servo do reino de Silvermoon – Pegou gentilmente as mãos dela e notou seu rosto machucado – Meu Deus! Quem machucou a senhorita? Vou levá-la imediatamente ao castelo, tenho certeza que a rainha vai cuidar.

- Não, tudo bem eu... Vou me cuidar em minha humilde casa e...

-Farei questão de levar a senhorita, não se preocupe, sua avó Kaede será bem informada.

-Obrigada, embora não seja necessário senhor...

-Oh, mas é claro que é necessário, a senhorita está ferida, precisa de cuidados imediatamente!

Ao chegar no castelo, Sesshoumaru reconheceu a figura pequena e ferida , acompanhou o lacaio que a depositou em uma cama do quarto de hóspedes.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Miroku? – Perguntou em um tom sério e preocupado.

-A encontrei machucada na floresta, provavelmente a moça deve ter sido violentada.

- Não tenho dúvidas de quem seja... – Afirmou com os dentes cerrados – Maldito Naraku!

-Como o senhor sabe que foi Naraku, senhor?

-Pelo cheiro fedido dele pelo corpo de Rin, escute Miroku providencie um banho, comida e conforto para a menina. Eu conversarei mais tarde com ela e depois cuidarei desde sujeito, que há muito tempo eu já deveria ter feito!

-Sim, senhor!

Horas mais tarde, Rin após tomar um relaxante banho com a ajuda das criadas, e claro retomou sua consciência, a princípio assustou-se ao ser informada que havia sido salva por um dos homens de Sesshoumaru e por ter sido carregada justamente ao castelo dele.

Procurou relaxar na cama depois de jantar, mas não conseguiu,estava sem sono, o que mais a intrigava era o que ela fazia naquele lugar. E por que foi trazida por ondens de Sesshoumaru?

- Vejo que acordou – O olhar de Sesshoumaru era intenso e penetrante, Rin prendera a respiração ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.

- Sim, eu gostaria de agradecer pela hospitalidade, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Ora, pra quem trocou insultos comigo da outra vez, estou surpreso pelo seu agradecimento – Deu um meio sorriso – Não se preocupe, estará segura aqui.

- Mesmo assim eu lhe agradeço muito.. – O olhar de Rin era tímido, mas havia medo naqueles olhos e Sesshoumaru percebeu.

- O que aconteceu, Rin?

- Eu não queria te envolver, mas eu vejo nos seus olhos que você exige a verdade.

- Hmm, vejo que me conhece um pouco. Enfim, o que levou a estes ferimentos profundos e por chegar aqui inconsciente.

- A única coisa que me lembro, foi que – Hesitou um pouco, devido às lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e sua voz trêmula – Naraku está querendo me usar para roubar a fortuna e o trono deste reino.. Por favor não ataque o pequeno vilarejo, se quiser me mate, mas poupe aquele povo tão sofrido que vive na tortura sob as garras daquele maldito! – Dizia entre soluços e mais lágrimas inundavam seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru nunca sentira tanto ódio em sua vida. Cerrou os punhos tão fortemente que suas garras penetravam contra a pele , alguns pingos de sangue caíam no chão. Como aquele maldito homem teria coragem de usar uma inocente mulher o pior de tudo, violentá-la a obrigando cometer um crime tão sujo.O príncipe aproximou-se dela e para surpresa de Rin, ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Fique calma, eu que agradeço por ter me contado a verdade, você acaba de salvar o reino. Eu vou acabar com aquele maldito – Sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Mas, por favor não permita que ele destrua seu reino. Ele pretende destruí-lo caso não conseguir tomar o trono.

- Rin, não se preocupe, estará sob minha proteção de agora em diante. Informarei aos meus homens que tragam sua avó para cá. Imagino que Naraku a procurará por lá.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Apenas me chame de Sesshoumaru – Disse ele com um olhar apaixonado, o que deixou Rin hipnotizada.

-Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru – Sorriu sincera , o que deixou o príncipe mais encantado ainda por ela.

- Então, gostou do meu "presentinho"? – Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo levemente.

- Presentinho? Ah! Você diz do convite e do vestido? Perdão, é que depois disso tudo que aconteceu eu nem me lembrava do baile. Eu gostei muito. Mas acho que seria ousadia minha usar algo tão elegante... Eu morro de vergonha...

- Não sinta vergonha de sua beleza tão rara e encantadora- Pegou as mãos delicadas de Rin, a olhando nos olhos – Eu adoraria que fosse minha acompanhante neste baile, aceita?

Rin o olhou nos olhos, seu coração saltava de alegria e sentiu arrepios ao tocar nas mãos dele- Sim, eu aceito. Será uma honra para mim. – Sorriu vendo que o príncipe sorria também.

- Deveria sorrir mais vezes, seu sorriso é lindo! – Disse Rin, deixando Seshoumaru cada vez mais encantado por ela.

- Então, fique ciente de que este sorriso será sempre seu. E o seu sorriso é tão lindo que é como o sol... Não se deve olhá-lo por muito tempo- Sesshoumaru percebeu o rosto dela corar.

– A deixei constrangida?

-Não, apenas nunca recebi um elogio tão lindo e comovente.

- Eu me sinto honrado em ser o primeiro a elogiá, agora descanse. Quando ele se afastou, sentiu um doce toque em sua mão.

- Fique, fique mais um pouco... Por favor... – Os olhos doces e encantadores de Rin causaram uma vontade imensa de tomá-la nos braços e provar os macios lábios da camponesa. E foi o que fez : a enlaçou em seus braços não deu tempo dela responder pois havia sido beijada. O abraçou pelo pescoço tocando e acariciando os belos cabelos prateados do príncipe causando-lhe arrepios e um pequeno estremecimento. Sesshoumaru tocou seus lábios nos dela carinhosamente, em seguida abriu os lábios introduzindo a língua e calorosamente brincava com a dela.

As mãos dele viajavam pelas costas, não parando de beijá-la e Rin retribuía acompanhando o ritmo dos lábios quentes do príncipe sentindo a língua dele bailando com a dela em perfeita harmonia. Ela interrompeu o beijo, buscando o fôlego e percebeu as chamas nos olhos de Sesshoumaru o que a deixou paralisada com aquele olhar tão intenso e apaixonado.

- Rin, eu não deveria ser tão ousado, mas... Eu não tenho mais forças pra ficar longe de você – Ele tocou seu delicado rosto, causando leves arrepios na camponesa.

- Não fique, eu...

- Sim ? Não tenha vergonha de expressar seus sentimentos Rin, eu sei que o medo lhe assombra. Quero que saiba que esta palavra não vai existir em sua vida enquanto estiver comigo. Descobri desde que a vi naquela floresta, que você seria a minha rainha. Amanhã no baile, apresentarei para a corte e principalmente à minha mãe, pois ela quer conhecê-la. Mas só preciso saber , aceita ser minha rainha?

Rin não estava acreditando que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Acariciou o rosto dele antes de responder:

- Sesshoumaru, eu acredito que és um forte cavaleiro, és um príncipe honrado e temido pelos inimigos. Não só aceito, como és o sonho da minha vida estar ao seu lado. Eu só tenho medo de te perder, seria doloroso demais para mim, não consigo viver sem você. E seria uma honra para mim ser sua rainha – Abraçou-o carinhosamente, sendo retribuída por um abraço firme e protetor de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu te amo Rin, e garanto que amanhã será a dama mais linda do baile – Sorriu para ela apaixonado.

- Oooh não exagera meu querido, você é o príncipe mais lindo que eu já vi – Os olhos de Rin brilhavam de emoção.

- Você deixou este príncipe naquele dia, no primeiro olhar , tão rendido e apaixonado que seria burrice de minha parte não "roubar' você pra mim, meu amor. – Disse Sesshoumaru o que fez Rin rir do comentário – Qual foi a graça hein? – Sorriu maroto.

- Ora meu amor, você está longe de ser um ladrãozinho! Mas você roubou sim!

- Aaah, olha a contradição meu amor... O que eu roubei?

- O meu coração – O abraçou e o beijou apaixonada, sendo retribuída pelo mesmo.

- Agora preciso me recolher, minha querida. Imagino que esteja cansada – A olhou nos olhos, deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela.

- Um pouco, então amanhã nos veremos no baile . Boa noite, meu belo príncipe!

- Durma bem, minha rainha – A beijou intensamente, explorando os lábios dela com a língua- Até amanhã meu amor.

Rin o viu sair de seus aposentos, suspirando apaixonada e feliz. Se jogou na cama após dar vários pulinhos felizes. No momento não queria dormir, pois pensava que fosse um sonho. Estava tão ansiosa para o baile , mas com medo também, pois Naraku podia atacar o reino de uma maneira imprevisível. Mas confiara na força e na coragem de seu amado príncipe e com a proteção dele, a felicidade reinará em seu coração.

Na noite seguinte, a ansiedade tomava conta do coração de Rin. Estava tão feliz pois estaria na companhia de seu amado príós tomar um relaxante banho, recebeu ajuda de algumas criadas para aprontar-se para o baile. Seu cabelo ficou maravilhoso, belos cachos soltos e algumas mechas presas com uma presilha em forma de borboleta cravejada em pequenos diamantes. Os olhos levemente maquiados com sombra rosada bem clara, os lábios levemente desenhados e avermelhados. O vestido era vermelho, as mangas levemente caídas nos ombros, decote em V valorizando seu colo, mas nada exagerado. A saia do vestido era um pouco armado e rodado, completando os belos sapatos vermelhos.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que muitos cavalheiros olhavam em direção à escada, causando muita inveja em suas parceiras. Ao ver quem estava descendo, olhou a pequena figura com um olhar apaixonado, sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver que era a sua Rin . Realmente era a dama mais linda do baile. Sentiu um pouco de ciúmes ao ver que muitos homens a admiravam, mas sorriu para ela e andou em direção à escada, gentilmente tomou sua delicada mão e a beijou, seguido de um abraço e um selinho.

- Você está maravilhosa, minha rainha – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

Sesshoumaru estava com seu terno de príncipe fardado. Seus cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo com leves mexas caindo perto de seus olhos, o que causava suspiros de muitas damas. Rin o olhou nos olhos emocionada, vendo que seu príncipe estendia o braço com cortesia.

- Me acompanha minha bela rainha?

-É claro meu amor, devo lhe dizer que está muito lindo e atraente.

- Você é a dama mais linda do baile e me orgulho ser seu par, meu amor.

- Não exagera, esta dama pertence ao meu príncipe – Disse Rin, recebendo um beijo apaixonado como resposta de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, tem uma pessoa que deseja conhecê-la.

- Quem seria?

- Espere e verá, minha linda curiosa.

Sesshoumaru a conduziu até sua mãe, que a mesma sorriu com simpatia. Cumprimentou Rin formalmente, sendo retribuída pela camponesa, que agora seria a futura rainha de Silvermoon.

- Sesshoumaru, por que não me apresentou esta belíssima moça tão encantadora? Perdão por deixá-la envergonhada querida, sou Izayoi, a mãe de Sesshoumaru. E onde está Inuyasha, meu filho?

- Está dançando com a filha do barão de Osaka, Kagome Higurashi

- Ooh, vejo que seu irmão encontrou uma bela moça e vejo que ela preencheu o coraçãozinho dele.

- O mesmo fez essa linda mulher mamãe e a farei minha rainha assim que me tornar rei – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando apaixonado para Rin, que corou ao ouvir as palavras de seu belo príncipe.

-Filho, acho que se continuar elogiando sua dama, o rostinho dela vai virar um tomate.

- Não se preocupe vossa majestade,seu filho é um encanto. Perdão minha falta de cortesia, me chamo Rin Flowers, é um prazer conhecê-la! – Reverenciou demonstrando simpatia e respeito.

- Oooh, não se preocupe querida, o prazer é todo o meu. E tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru fez a escolha certa, além de bela és muito amável e tenho certeza que será uma grande rainha.

- Espero ser como à senhora. Tão sofisticada e respeitada por todos – Respondeu Rin, segurando as mãos da rainha, que as apertou levemente em resposta, sorrindo bastante comovida.

-Muito obrigada querida, eu espero que aproveite o baile! Para mim é uma honra tê-la como nora.

- E a senhora és tão encantadora, muito obrigada! E eu digo o mesmo, tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas!

- Pode apostar nisso, querida! Filho, por que não a convida para dançar?

-Mamãe, eu já estava planejando raptá-la daqui para isso – Sorriu de canto- Me concede esta dança milady? – Estendeu a mão para Rin, que sorriu encantada.

- É claro meu futuro rei! – Graciosamente pegou na mão do príncipe e foi guiada para o salão principal, onde muitos casais dançavam. Quando o casal chegou ao meio da pista, os casais deram espaço para os dois valsarem.

Sesshoumaru conduzia tão bem a dança, que o casal parecia flutuar no salão. Rin acompanhava os passos lindamente, encantando a todos, inclusive o seu príncipe. Valsaram até o final da música e foram aplaudidos de pé, deixando Rin um pouco envergonhada. Sessshoumaru a abraçou carinhosamente, a beijando nos lábios levemente, sussurrando no ouvido da mesma – Você foi incrível, minha rainha.

- Não, você é que dança maravilhosamente bem, meu amor – Sussurrou de volta no ouvido dele.

Assim, depois de trocarem olhares apaixonados, Sesshoumaru pegou sua mão e aproveitou a ocasião. A orquestra que pretendia tocar outra música, fora interrompida pelo príncipe.

- Quero lhes dizer, que encontrei a minha rainha, na qual será tão amada e respeitada não só por mim, assim como todos vocês – Ajoelhou-se diante de Rin, tirando uma caixinha azul aveludada. Ele a abriu, revelando um anel prateado cravejado com uma linda pedra safira. A olhou nos olhos, tomando-lhe a mão gentilmente – Rin, aceita se casar comigo?

Todos olhavam curiosos e emocionados para o casal, inclusive Izayoi. E Rin? Não se conteve nas lágrimas e um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto – Sim meu belo príncipe, claro que aceito! – Emocionada, aceitou o anel prateado, abraçando-o forte, beijando-o nos lábios, na qual fora correspondida na mesma hora. Os convidados aplaudiam emocionados com o momento tão importante do reino.

Uma explosão vinda da porta assusta a todos, muitos foram atingidos e outros saíram correndo. Sesshoumaru vendo que Rin não estava por perto, apenas ouviu os gritos próximos a torre mais alta.

- Rin!

- Naraku, me solte! Está me machucando!

- Não quis me obedecer, sua desgraçada! Vai morrer por não cumprir minhas ordens! – A empurrou contra o chão, que bateu a cabeça na parede devido à queda.

- Naraku, por favor, chega de guerras, de ódio, por que está fazendo isso? Não sabe que está complicando mais as coisas para o seu lado?

- Por que estou fazendo isso? Eu vou dizer! – A puxou pelos cabelos quase a jogando pela janela no alto da torre – O pai de seu principezinho patético, tomou o lugar que seria de meu pai, mas em um duelo, meu pai morreu ao ser derrotado por Inutaisho. Eram inimigos mortais.

- Então a família de Sesshoumaru e a sua são inimigas? – Perguntou Rin com voz trêmula.

- Ora mas que inteligente você é! – Puxou mais os cabelos dela e empurrou seu corpo contra a janela, fazendo-a gritar de medo- Cale-se! Por causa dessa família idiota, eu não sou o rei, então, primeiro vou cuidar de você. Assim esta história acaba de vez.

- Aí que você se engana,Naraku! A história coincidentemente se repete! – Era Sesshoumaru dando um golpe certeiro Naraku, Rin quase desequilibrou da janela, por pouco caiu nos braços do príncipe.

- Você está bem meu amor?

- Sim... Obrigada –Rin estava tremendo nos braços dele, Sesshoumaru percebeu seu medo.

-Fique calma, vá e procure um lugar mais mãe está com Inuyasha no salão, ele as levará para um quarto seguro. Vá antes que ele retome a consciência – A beijou carinhosamente.

-Promete que voltará? – O olhou nos olhos preocupada.

-Sim, meu amor... Agora vá! – A beijou novamente. E Rin saíra correndo antes que Naraku acordasse.

Rin desceu até o salão desesperada e assustou-se com a cena. Muitos guerreiros mortos, devido a uma batalha acontecendo naquele momento. Mas viu que muitos soldados de Naraku recuaram devido aos ferimentos graves.

-Rin, onde está meu irmão? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Está lutando com Naraku.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – Disse Izayoi chorando desesperada.

- Calma vossa majestade, vai dar tudo certo. Confie em seu filho. "Deus, proteja meu príncipe essa hora, por favor.*

No alto da torre, Naraku levantou-se furioso, viu que Rin não estava mais lá.Olhou Sesshoumaru que o mesmo o olhava com tanto ódio.

- Agora podemos acertar nossas contas, você e eu.

- Huhuhuhuhu, morra!

- Só fala coisas patéticas... – Sesshoumaru o olhou friamente.

Naraku o atacou com navalhas o que rapidamente Sesshoumaru as desviou com facilidade. Então, Naraku sacou sua espada e o atacou, mas o príncipe tinha habilidade, esquivou-se do outro ataque e fez com que as espadas se chocassem. Com um movimento incrível, Sesshoumaru o derrubou e o atacou pelos ombros, ferindo-os. Naraku aparentemente estava inconsciente, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que esta era a estratégia secreta da família de Naraku. Pois o pai de Naraku usou a mesma contra o rei Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se do recado de seu pai, e então esperou até que ele o atacasse novamente.

"Vem logo, seu maldito! Vai se arrepender por ter machucado a minha Rin!" – Pensou Sesshoumaru .

Então, Naraku partiu pra cima o atacando com vários golpes com a espada. Com sua agilidade, Sesshoumaru girou a espada e o derrubou, não deu tempo de Naraku segurar-se pois havia caído em direção à janela caindo para a morte.

Sesshoumaru saiu da torre tranquilamente à procura de sua princesa.

Rin aguardava ansiosa e preocupada no quarto de Izayoi, sendo amparada pela rainha.

- Calma querida, olha! Eu ouvi um grito!

- Foi Naraku, ele despencou da torre e a morte o levou – Uma voz surgiu atrás delas. Uma voz muio conhecida por sinal.

- Sesshoumaru! – Rin saíra correndo jogando-se nos braços dele beijando-o nos lábios apaixonada, o que na mesma hora foi retribuída.

- Rin, minha Rin. Você está bem?

- Acho que já me perguntou isso hoje – Rindo, o abraçando forte.

- Que bom meu amor, agora podemos nos casar em paz.

-Não!

- Como não minha mãe? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru um pouco assustado, seguido de todos.

- Não antes de ser coroado o rei de Silvermoon!

- Oh minha mãe, quer me matar de susto?

- Meu filho, estas são as regras da família e do reino, esqueceu?

- Claro que não mamãe, mas não precisava nos dar um susto desses!

Izayoi riu em resposta – Desculpe meu filho.

Naquela noite, devido à batalha imprevisível, Sesshoumaru e Rin decidiram marcar a cerimônia de coroação junto com o casamento.

E foi o que aconteceu. No dia seguinte, o castelo estava em festa. Muitos criados contratados faziam os preparativos. Rin que estava tão nervosa para o seu casamento, o que é normal em muitas noivas.

- Calma minha querida, você está linda! Sesshoumaru vai se apaixonar mais ainda por você!

- Oh! Eu espero que sim, estou tão nervosa! – Disse Rin à Izayoi que a ajudava a maquiá-la.

Sesshoumaru já esperava sua Rin no altar. Ao lado estavam os padrinhos, Inuyasha e Kagome, Sango e Miroku, que eram amigos de um reino próximo ao de Silvermoon.

Minutos depois, a marcha nupcial começa a invadir os ouvidos dos convidados que esperavam tão ansiosos, inclusive Sesshoumaru que ficou paralisado por uns instantes ao ver sua bela noiva. Ela estava magnífica, parecia uma deusa flutuando no tapete em direção ao altar. Seu vestido era branco em um tecido leve com detalhes rendados e pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes .Era em um estilo tomara que caia em um decote em V valorizando seu colo e seu busto. A saia era rodada e armada. Seus cabelos soltos bem cacheados com algumas flores brancas enfeitando suas mechas cacheadas. E calçava lindos sapatos brancos.

Sesshoumaru a olhava apaixonado e viu que Rin o admirava também. Trajava um terno branco com detalhes em dourado combinando com seus lindos olhos âmbar. Os cabelos prateados soltos voando graciosamente ao vento, o que deixou Rin caída de amores por ele.

O Papa, antes de começar a cerimônia, pediu que Izayoi o coroasse antes de lhe dar a benção. A rainha entrou graciosamente no altar com uma almofada azul Royal elegante e nela estava uma bela coroa prateada, cravejada em ouro e diamantes. Assim, coroou seu filho emocionada, abraçou-o orgulhosa sendo retribuída o carinho de Sesshoumaru . Teria certeza que ele seria um grande rei.

Então, o Papa começou a cerimônia, com simpatia e respeito.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para unir este homem e esta mulher em matrimônio. Estão certos desta decisão tão importante e séria?

- Sim – Sesshoumaru e Rin respondem juntos, olhando um nos olhos do outro.

- Muito bem, Sesshoumaru aceita Rin, como sua legítima esposa e prometa amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de sua vida?

Sesshoumaru entrelaça seus dedos nos dela, a olhando nos olhos apaixonado- Sim – Sorriu para ela, deixando-a corada e Rin sentiu um leve arrepio ao ver aquele sorriso.

-Rin, aceita Sesshoumaru, como seu legítimo esposo e prometa amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de sua vida?

Rin olhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, emocionada sorriu e apertou sua mão levemente – Sim, eu aceito com todo o meu amor.

O Papa abençoou com água benta as alianças de ouro, gravadas com o nome de Sesshoumaru e Rin com a fase " Eternal Love".

Sesshoumaru repita comigo: Rin, aceita esta aliança como o sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade, em nome do pai e do filho, e do espírito santo, amém.

Sesshoumaru repetiu as palavras muito feliz, com carinho colocou a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo de Rin.

Rin repita comigo: Sesshoumaru, aceita esta aliança como o sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade, em nome do pai e do filho, e do espírito santo, amém.

Rin recitou as palavras, não contendo em lágrimas de felicidade e emoção, colocando a aliança no anelar esquerdo de Sesshoumaru.

O Papa sorridente anuncia: - Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Eu lhes apresento o senhor e a senhora Taisho. Sesshoumaru pode beijar a noiva!

Sesshoumaru tocou levemente no rosto de Rin, aproximando o seu a beijando carinhosamente e várias pétalas de rosas brancas caíam seguido de aplausos emocionados dos convidados.

-Eu te amo minha Rin, e de agora em diante a amarei todos os dias, minha bela rainha – A beijou com paixão, explorando seus lábios com a língua, a conduzindo para a festa no salão.

- Eu também te amo meu rei, sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – Abraçou-o carinhosamente, voltando a beijá-lo apaixonada.

- E eu considero sortudo, por ter uma mulher além de linda, és carinhosa, amiga e tem um coração raro e nobre.

- E eu também sou sortuda, porque encontrei um homem maravilhoso! – Dizia Rin enquanto bailava alegremente no salão com seu recém-marido. Dançavam coladinhos, sentindo o corpo um do outro, deixando ambos excitados.

A festa foi tão animada que nem perceberam que os pombinhos fugiram para seus aposentos , o que é comum em muitos casais.

Rin ao entrar no quarto carregada nos braços de Sesshoumaru, ficou encantada com o que viu. A cama havia um véu pendurado no teto da cama pregado sob os pés da cama e várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pela cama. Sesshoumaru a deitou com carinho na cama e começou a beijá-la lentamente, introduzindo sua língua explorando a boca dela. O rei demonstrava tanto carinho, pois sabia que era a primeira vez de Rin. Desabotoou seu vestido um por um enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço, descendo para os ombros e costas bem devagar, causando gemidos roucos pronunciados por ela.

Sesshoumaru admirou o belo corpo de sua amada, lentamente retirou seu terno, revelando o peitoral forte. Oh! Como ele era forte! Rin levantou-se, sentando e o empurrando levemente contra a cama, fazendo-o deitar-se. Sentou no colo dele, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo provocante e sensual. Beijava-o com luxúria, retirando a calça de Sesshoumaru, descendo os beijos bem lentamente por todo o corpo dele, até chegar ao seu sexo. Retirou sua roupa de baixo, e provocou longas lambidas em seu membro, chupando-o intensamente.

Sesshoumaru rosnava de prazer, permitindo que sua rainha fizesse o que quiser com ele, mas não deixaria barato. A puxou para um longo beijo , lambendo a língua de sua amada, invertendo as posições. A atacou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço, passando a língua lentamente pelo mesmo, descendo para o colo. Tocou um dos seios, chupando o outro, sugando-lhe o mamilo, passando a língua lentamente, arrancando gemidos altos de Rin.

Continuou a atacá-la, introduzindo seus dedos em sua feminilidade enquanto chupava e sugava seus seios. Desceu os beijos pela barriga, fazendo a rir, pois ela sentira cócegas. Sesshoumaru sorriu malicioso a olhando diretamente nos olhos e começou a lamber sua feminilidade , sua língua penetrava em movimentos vai e vem seguido de chupadas alucinantes, deixando Rin completamente louca, a fazendo gritar seu nome o tempo todo.

Ela estava prestes a explodir de prazer e Sesshoumaru percebeu, subiu os beijos por todo o corpo dela, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios com todo o amor que sentia por ela. Posicionou-se sobre ela, a olhando nos olhos demonstrando confiança e amor. Rin o tocou pelo rosto permitindo o ato. Então, ele a penetrou devagar. A princípio, Rin sentiu um pouco de dor, mas os sussurros de "Eu te amo"em se ouvido pronunciados por Sesshoumaru a acalmava e a dor momentânea tornou-se prazer,um prazer inexplicável que só o amor que Rin sentia por ele, sabia exatamente.

Sesshoumaru percebendo que sua amada gemia de prazer, aumentava os movimentos e Rin gemia mais alto, então ele acelerou mais forte causando gritos enlouquecedores de prazer. Sesshoumaru gemeu junto com ela.

-Se-Sesshy, eu te amo... Aaaaahhhhh!

- Aaah Rin!Eu te amo meu amor!

Juntos chegaram ao ápice do prazer. Sesshoumaru caiu ainda dentro dela, deitou a cabeça no peito de Rin , ela o acariciava pelos cabelos molhados pelo suor.

- Foi a noite mais maravilhosa e mágica da minha vida, Sesshy!

- Hmm, gostei do apelido – A beijou, explorando os lábios com a língua. Sesshoumaru deitou-se do outro lado da cama a puxando pra junto de si. Rin deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito forte.

- Rin, esta noite foi inesquecível e teremos muitas noites de amor – Sorriu malicioso – Você é uma deusa que me deixou rendido. És tão delicada e linda. Jamais deixarei de amá-la

- Eu digo o mesmo, meu amor. Meu rei, meu homem, meu amor – Beijou-o intensamente, sendo retribuída da mesma forma.

- Rin, minha Rin! – Sussurrava entre os beijos.

Meses depois, o reino Silvermoon vivia em paz e muita alegria. Porém o castelo estava muito silencioso, Sesshoumaru ao chegar de viagem tratando de negócios, avistou a carruagem do Dr. Myouga. Não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

A família estava aparentemente feliz e sorrindente. Myouga recolhia seus equipamentos guardando-os em sua parecia pálida e enjoada.

- O que aconteceu doutor?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, ela está bem... Agora preciso ir, boa noite e parabéns!

Todos saíram do quarto, deixando o casal a sós.

- Como assim você está bem? Está pálida! – A abraçou delicadamente, a olhou nos olhos tocando em seu rosto.

- Sesshy, eu tenho algo a lhe dizer...

-Diga meu amor, se está doente eu irei cuidar de você até que fique boa!

Rin sorriu pegando as mãos dele pousando-as em seu ventre – Eu estou grávida, meu amor!

Sesshoumaru a olhou nos olhos não acreditando, a pegou nos braços e a girou completamente feliz com a notícia.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU SER PAI! – Gritou na sacada, Rin não se conteve na risada.

- Oooh meu amor, não sabe o quanto me deixou tão feliz me dando este lindo presente! – A beijou e em seguida beijou seu ventre carinhosamente.

A gravidez correu tudo bem, Rin fazia os exames pré-natais regularmente até a tão esperada chegada do bebê.

E finalmente naquela noite...

- Aii meu amor acorde!Senti a bolsa estourar..Por favor chame alguém... Acho que vai nascer!

- Oh meu Deus, espere um pouco amor, respire fundo que eu vou acordar o Myouga! " Ainda bem que insisti pra que ele ficasse por uns tempos."

Imediatamente Myouga chega acompanhado de às criadas que trazessem uma bacia com água quente e toalhas úmidas.

- Vamos Rin, respire fundo e faça força!

- Aaii doutor estou tentando... – Rin apertava a mão de Sesshoumaru, sentindo o total apoio de seu amado.

- Isso meu amor, está vindo, mais forte!

- Mais um pouco Rin, já estou vendo a cabeça do bebê!

Um grito ecoou todo o castelo, seguido de uma criança pronta para encarar o mundo.

Myouga enrolou o bebê numa toalha macia e branca, entregando nos braços da mãe. Era um lindo bebê, um lindo menino, muito parecido com o estava emocionado , pois presenciou o parto de seu filho. Beijou Rin levemente.

- Amor, pegue seu filho e darei a honra de nomeá-lo

Sesshoumaru cuidadosamente pegou seu filho nos braços. Realmente era igual a ele. Os mesmos olhos dourados, as marcas roxas em suas bochechas e a meia-lua na testa e os belos cabelinhos prateados.

-Rin, estou tão feliz, protegerei você e nosso filho com minha espada. Eu te amo e amo nosso filho desde que descobri que eu seria pai.

- Você que me deu esse filho lindo meu amor, obrigada!

-Seu nome será, Hideki!

-Belo nome, meu amor!

- Agora Hideki irá para os braços da mamãe, pois ela precisa amamentá-lo – Disse Sesshoumaru orgulhoso.

Rin amamentava Hideki, para Sesshoumaru era uma cena maravilhosa, olhou para a lua cheia e prometeu que eternamente amaria e protegeria sua rainha e seu filho envolvendo-os com o véu do amor e descobriu que com ela a vida é tão maravilhosa quanto imaginamos.

**N/A : Aeeeee! Terminou! Joguem flores, serpentinas, confeter, pedras! Oooh pedras não! Que violência! **

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado e por favor façam essa criança feliz : mandem reviews!**

**Beijos no coração e até a próxima! **


End file.
